Keep Holding On
by TroypayXZashleyX4Ever
Summary: RE-POSTED! SEQUEL to SECRETS! After the surprising confession from Ryan and Gabriella, Relationships and Friendships are muddled. Troy and Sharpay are destined to be together, but there is always a block. And do new sparks fly? TROYPAY, RYELLA. R&R!
1. Back at Lava Springs

**Hey Guys! I've Re-posted the story, without the hassle from the authors notes etc. Please tell others and please read and review, all of you Secrets readers. ☺**

* * *

Sharpay and Troy weren't together yet. They just were going slowly.

Sharpay got everyone a job a Lava Springs again.

Troy, Ryan and Gabriella couldn't understand why she got Chad, Taylor and the Wildcats some.

"Ah, Sharpay, Ryan. Welcome back" Mr. Fulton said.

"I gather you had a great time with those teenagers from your school last year" Fulton said.

"Almost" Sharpay said.

"Come on bro, let's go" Sharpay said.

The twins headed towards the pool.

Sharpay sat ontop of that cliff bit, whilst Ryan was talking to some employees.

One of the gates opened.

Troy, Gabriella, Kelsi, Taylor etc all walked in.

Troy waved to Sharpay.

Who smiled back.

"Mr. Bolton, Mr. Danforth as you were last year." Fulton said.

"Yes sir" Troy said.

The two boy went aside, whilst the others were taken to the kitchen.

"Mr. Danforth you will be back in the kitchens again. Mr. Bolton, Mr. Evans was too impressed to see you back in the kitchens, so he left you as childrens golf coach" Fulton said.

"Thank you sir" Troy said.

He looked at Sharpay, who winked at him.

He smiled.

* * *

Troy was dressed in his golf clothes.

Gabriella walked past him.

"Golf teacher huh?" She asked.

"Yep, what are you doing?" Troy asked.

"Training junior swimmers" Gabriella said.

"I gotta go, see you" Troy said.

Troy got outside. There were little 8yr olds smacking golf ball, then letting go of the club.

"Oh no, that's dangerous" Troy said.

"Yo mister, can just teach us to swing already?" One of the kids asked.

"Fine" Troy said.

He held his club, let it back and swung it.

The ball had gone far.

The kids started to whack the balls.

"Uh kids watch where you hit the balls!" Troy said.

"We can see you know" The same kid rudely said.

A golf cart pulled up.

Sharpay was inside.

Dressed formely.

"What's up, Wildcat?" She asked.

"Oh just get slacked on by little kids" Troy said.

Sharpay giggled slightly.

"What?" Troy asked.

"You have to be nice" Sharpay said.

Troy gave her a confuzzled look.

"Hey kids" Sharpay said.

"Hey Sharpay" They all said, in unison.

"Now, you be nice to Troy here okay?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes Sharpay" They all answered.

"And you Johnny" Sharpay said.

"Anything for you, sweet thang" Johnny answered.

Sharpay pretended to look interested.

"Anything for you, sweet thang" Troy mocked the kid.

"Shut it" Sharpay hit his arm playfully.

"Hey i'm not the one that an 8yr old has crush on" Troy said.

"Oh i'll find you have plenty of little 8yr olds have crushes on you" Sharpay said, walking away.

"It's good to be back"

"Yo, pretty boy help me with my back swing"

"Spoke to soon"


	2. Wimp of a Brother

Sharpay loved being at Lava Springs, it just gave her so much time alone. Without that little Johnny having crush on her.

She was still very much angry with the Wildcats. Oh how she wish she could get back at them.

Calm down. At least she was best mates with Gabriella.

She walked down one of the hallways, listening to her I Pod.

"Hey Ry" She waved seeing her brother.

"Hey Shar" Ryan said, holding a baseball bat.

"Doing some practice today?" She asked.

"Yeah" Ryan said. "And maybe even invite-"

"Gabriella?" Sharpay asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Don't tell" Ryan said.

"Ryan loves Gabi, Ryan Loves Gabi" Sharpay playfully sang.

"Shar!" Ryan said.

"Aw, my big bro got a crush on Gabriella" Sharpay continued.

Ryan looked at her.

"Okay, sorry" Sharpay said. "anyways got to go"

"See ya"

* * *

Ryan was standing on the Lava Springs baseball field. One of his fellow employees threw the ball.

Whack!

The ball went soaring into the sky.

Another employee sprinted after it, whilst Ryan made his run.

The ball was thrown back, but Ryan got there before the ball.

"Nice hit" A voice from behind the fences melted Ryan's heart.

He knew it was Gabi.

"Thanks Gabs" Ryan said.

"Wanna teach me?" She asked.

"Sure" Ryan said.

They walked towards a empty place.

"Okay so, you just have to the bat with your two hands, now when i throw the ball at you, you just whack it" Ryan said.

He gently threw ball at her, she missed.

"Wait" He put his hands around her and put his hand on the bat.

One of his friends threw the ball.

Ryan helped her move the bat in the right way.

Whack!

The ball was gone.

"Oh my god, thanks Ryan" Gabriella kissed his cheek.

"Ooooo" Sharpay teased her brother.

"Ryan and Gabi, Ryan and Gabi" She sang.

"Shush!" Ryan said.

"Oh god! You fancy Gabi" She said.

"Sharpay keep your bazoo shut!" Ryan said.

"Just take her out somewhere!" Sharpay said.

"Sshh!!!" Ryan said.

"No, ask her out or i will for you" Sharpay said, walking away with a sneaky smile slapped on her face.

Ryan was left reeling. He had to ask Gabriella out, otherwise his twin sister will for him. Didn't seem very manly to let a girl ask to someone out for you, especially your twin sister!


End file.
